


Ебанутость не порок

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Series: Молодо-зелено [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: У острова-убежища-дома Ло изменчивая погода и много не особо практичных применений.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Молодо-зелено [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913026
Kudos: 8
Collections: 9 - fandom One Piece 2020: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Ебанутость не порок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/gifts).



> Тема спецквеста: [scp-2005 «Предсказания прошлого»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2005).  
> О таинственных инопланетных объектах, хранимых в специальных коробках для изучения и оказывающих непредсказуемое влияние при контакте с людьми.
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

И всё же интересно, как вообще работают фрукты? С тем, что их происхождение неясно, и тем, что, казалось, всю известную — тут, стоило признать, не целиком — историю люди и нелюди искали способ подчинить фрукты окончательно. От попыток создать искусственные до целых жизней, посвящённых поиску тех или иных мифических сил — что неизвестными героями поодиночке, что целыми помпезными экспедициями. Тема была, несомненно, захватывающей, да ещё и актуальной для жизни даже самого завалящего острова— фрукты прочно укоренились абсолютно везде. А на фоне охватившего мир пиратства и повальной тяги к приключениям — добавляли даже некую... изюминку. Поплыву-ка приключаться — а вдруг параллельно с этим набреду на что-то редкое и уникальное?

Ну, ещё более уникальное, чем заёбы примерно каждого первого острова и квадратного метра чего-либо вообще, блядь. 

На самом деле сейчас Дрейк просто заебался и дождаться не мог доплыть до острова-убежища-дома Ло, проверить, в порядке ли тот, и упасть спать. Это просто он за месяцы общения заразился от Ло рассуждениями и думами на отвлечённые темы, чтобы скрасить скуку. Тогда как раньше, плавно плывя по морю из одной заданной точки в другую, скучно ему и не бывало, в общем-то: он мог неделями абсолютно бездумно смотреть вдаль, ещё и с ничего не выражающим лицом. Но теперь Дрейк находил себя и правда скучающим. Даже не столько по Ло, пожалуй, а именно по интересным мыслям о том о сём, с непривычки больше утомляющим, чем помогающим. И лезли в голову настойчивее, когда Дрейк уставал — очень непрактичная привычка, как Ло вообще так живёт?

Мир и помимо фруктов теперь казался ему и привычно ебанутым, и интересным одновременно. Если раньше ебанутость, что глобальная, что каждого взятого случая или места, была защитным восклицанием, шуткой над самим собой, то теперь, слегка приняв себя, своего динозавра и пустив в существование всякие остальные приятные вещи, Дрейк как-то по новому эту ебанутость прочувствовал.

Стал, так сказать, осознанным учинителем и участником беспорядков. Вносил свой вклад хотя бы красотой локальных разрушений. 

А ведь он и путешествия сами по себе раньше не любил: все эти вечные таскания туда-сюда, даже за секретами или ради чёткой цели. Даже если не уставал от них физически так уж сильно — спасибо, конечно же, форме, — то держать в голове столько информации о тех или иных местах было заёбисто и бесило. Как ни пытался структурировать информацию, строить планы дальше следующей недели… всегда собственные метания и страхи не давали сосредоточиться, а пока вглядывался в монотонное море по пути, Дрейк держал голову напряжённо-пустой в основном затем, чтобы не разнести лодку: как-то вот не появлялось никогда ни особо радужных мыслей о будущем, ни тёплых воспоминаний о прошлом, а плавать он всё-таки не мог. 

Но недавно с ужасом осознал, что полюбил на досуге подумать, да еще и казалось всё каким-то новым, на удивление интересным — будто в первый раз видит море это, облачка, деревца, отправляется почти с удовольствием за всякой то полезной, то не очень хуйнёй. Иногда за полезной, а по пути и бесполезную прихватывает, как вышло сейчас: и что хотел, нашёл для дела, и подрался немножко, и безделушку полезную для Ло на обратном пути захватил. 

И вот вроде бы дело в Ло, а вроде и не напрямую: не говорил же он Дрейку перенимать что-то, прислушиваться к себе особо никогда не требовал, даже помогать себе по первости не то чтобы звал. Просто Ло так увлекался своими планами, поглощался абсолютно свободно мечущимися мыслями, сосредотачивался на тренировках и терял счёт времени в поглощении тонн случайных знаний… заразительно как-то, в общем. Глаза горели, руками махал, неся белиберду. Ещё и зачем-то объяснял, если Дрейку что-то было непонятно, что удивляло отдельно, потому что Ло был много чем, но точно не образцом терпеливости. Пиздецки далёким от терпеливости.

Надо бы, в общем, спросить, что Ло там такого думает про фрукты: не зря же чуть ли не в библиотеке на их тему перед уходом Дрейка окопался. При условии, что он там в порядке, неудачным по времени вышло это дело.

* * *

Придурка не было неделю, а теперь он вошёл, опасливо всучил подошедшему Ло какую-то хрень и заявил:

— Вот, принёс тебе стакан для карандашей, а то они вечно укатываются, пока ты работаешь... — и затих от того, как Ло на него уставился. Ло, признаться, и сам не знал, как. Так уж вышло, что он как раз три ночи не спал за особо важным планированием, схемой на тему этого планирования, каким-то ещё важным — может, даже и не одним — делом. Например, решительным нежеланием спать. Впрочем, всё это он делал за столом с действительно постоянно укатывающимися и падающими… принадлежностями.

Но удивился сейчас не на шутку: что-то он не помнил, чтобы так уж часто работал, когда здесь Дрейк. Потому что работал он по-своему, то есть творчески: с использованием разноцветных пометок и остальных весёленьких с виду вещей. Во-первых, это было стратегично: никто не воспримет всерьёз так выглядящие планы даже собственного падения и будет застигнут атакой врасплох. Во-вторых, как бы ни ржал над ним в процессе — видите ли, Ло увлекается наклеиванием и сменой цветов, которыми пишет так, что чуть ли не язык высовывает, — Дрейк продолжал приносить всякую интересную и задорную хуйню, а в процессе чуть ли не советовал, что куда лепить. Почти с серьёзным даже видом. Ну, тем серьёзным, который довольный и примерно значит «Ты сейчас очень долбоеб, но я тебе подыгрываю, смотри, как стараюсь». Может, не так уж редко он при Дрейке и работал. Но ведь это Дрейк и виноват: много нынче появилось серьёзных и не очень и лиц, и зелёных динозавровых рож — ну, или они были всегда, просто Ло хреново поначалу их различал. Впрочем, стоило признать, от порога Дрейк сейчас смотрел лицом очень «недовольным и в то же время грустным», так что с этим надо было, наверное, что-то сделать.

Ло продолжал как можно более нейтрально-охуевше пялиться на теперь хмуро склонившего голову набок Дрейка, а в его недосыпном мозгу среди этих бегающих галопом несодержательных мыслей красиво горело неоном в мысленных же весёленьких наклейках жирное и огромное: «Нельзя говорить, что не спал». Да, действовать надо было решительно и на опережение. Например, наброситься и прижать к косяку. Что звучало заманчиво и даже немного разбудило: в прошлую встречу Ло был уж очень не в себе, и Дрейк его как-то уж совсем заобнимал, заутешал, закормил и… куда-то съебался, долго извинявшись в спешных сборах, что ну очень надо.

Конечно, у него были свои планы и дела, это Ло мог уважать в любом состоянии: всё время торчать тут у чёрта на рогах в обществе друг друга было бы просто непрактично: великие свершения и всякое такое — при условии, что Дрейк занят именно ими. Ло как-то и не спрашивал, в основном потому, что своими делиться не хотел. 

Но набрасываться всё же не стоило, тогда Дрейк точно поймёт, что что-то не так. Бля, да чего Ло застыл, Дрейк уже рот свой раскрыл опять!

— Если честно, ты меня пугаешь, я могу и сам всё сложить в стакан, а ты, не знаю, пойти полежать?

Ло аж мысленно подавился. Что делать с разными серьёзными лицами Дрейка, он уже кое-как разобрался, но вот такие? Вот с такими-то, полными хуй пойми чего — заботы, что ли, — что делать?!

— Знаешь что? Ты заёб тащить мне весь этот хлам, — сам удивившись, что заговорил, начал Ло, — типа, у меня, видите ли, много шмоток, а сам-то? Сам только и приносишь: то кружки, то пуфики, то... Карандашница, ну охуеть теперь! — Впрочем, он почти бережно отнёс стакан, водрузил на стол и начал собирать в него многочисленные валявшиеся вещи. — Никогда даже не спрашиваешь, просто прёшь и прёшь, пихаешь мне в руки всякую хуйню, для которой уже отдельный стеллаж нужен! А иногда вокруг меня оборачиваешь! — вспомнив это, Ло почувствовал, что краснеет, и потряс головой. — Вот покрывало — это, типа, не тряпка, как одежда, ни разу, а дохуя стратегический объект?! Вот просто какого... 

Ло собирался нудеть примерно до бесконечности, соскучившись, видимо, по возможности самозабвенно возмущаться, но при этом продолжил собирать всё в сраный стакан.

Чёртов Дрейк, это его ебучие... подарки? Это же они? Он же... берёт что-то и тащит сюда, к Ло, делает это убежище всё больше и больше похожим на дом, и почему это нихуя Ло не пугает — самый главный вопрос. С каждой новой безделушкой или — как сейчас — относительно нужной вещью Ло всё чётче понимает, что Дрейк планировал так и сделать с момента, как разъебашил прошлое убежище, а потом принёс в тогда ещё чистое живописное поле одинокого островка Северного моря первую партию материалов для нового.

С тех пор тут появились, помимо стен, дверей и необоснованно, блядь, огромных окон... Даже мысленно перечислять не хотелось, сколько всякой хуйни. Вот совсем.

Нет, это вряд ли было осознанным. И Ло так и не смог понять: что вообще в прошлом его убежище было такого, способного за минуту нахождения внутри настолько переключить что-то в Дрейке? Они на тот момент и отношения, блядь, никак не обсуждали — и не то чтобы обсуждали с тех пор, между прочим! 

— Ты опять застыл, — как-то грустно заметил Дрейк, всё ещё стоя на пороге. Как обычно. За редким исключением, он никогда сам не проходил дальше маленькой комнаты у двери, чем иногда жутко раздражал. Как бы Ло ни считал, что Дрейку лучше бывать здесь почаще — в недосыпных, как сейчас, порывах, так хоть постоянно, — но прямым текстом эту тему поднимать не хотелось, а намёков Дрейк будто не понимал. Сволочь. Ещё и смотрел опять так... с издёвкой, что ли. Вот не верилось совсем, что не понимал!

Не то чтобы Ло не хотел поднимать эту тему, потому что сомневался. Если уж на то пошло, то больше всего в упорно притаскиваемом хламе ясно виделось, что он именно для Ло. То есть Дрейк шёл по какому-то месту, скорее всего, по очередному острову, где был по какой-нибудь своей дохуя важной причине, а потом видел что-то, что, по его мнению, понравилось или пригодилось бы Ло. Просто шёл, видел и тащил. Иногда, небось, издалека и не самые ведь лёгкие вещи вообще.

— А вот и нет. Я думал, — упрямо возразил Ло. — Да не делай ты такое лицо, о хламе и думал. И иди уже сюда, хватит там стоять. Так что с покрывалом?

— Ну, под покрывалом тепло и это… довольно стратегично? — удивлённо отозвался Дрейк, проходя глубже к дом и начиная, вроде, отходить от своей… хмурости. — Как и под одеялом. Но у них немного разные области применения. Тут всё-таки чаще холодно, чем нет.

«Посмотри на мое рациональное лицо, как могу я иметь в виду что-то дурацкое». На такой вид Дрейка хоть какие-то отработанные отклики у Ло были. Например, полностью его проигнорировать:

— Ничего не знаю, накинуть и то, и другое вместо одежды технически можно.

— Терминология и разделение понятий — дело важное, я не спорю. — Дрейк даже улыбнулся. — Если так уж важно отнести их к одежде, то почему нет. Что, не можешь выбрать, в какой класть шкаф?

— Да нет, их и правда толку нет убирать, холодно, — вздохнул Ло. Вспомнил ещё раз, сколько этих покрывал и одеял теперь разложено по всему дому: на каждое лежачее место, в каждое кресло, ужас какой-то. Опять покраснел. — Но вообще разве тебе не лучше, что карандаши укатываются? Можно же на меня, типа, смотреть с умным видом, пока я за ними корячусь.

— А я-то было думал, ты не замечаешь. 

— Твой взгляд на моей заднице, даже когда сплю, сложно не заметить, — ухмыльнулся Ло.

Но Дрейк, судя по голосу, перестал улыбаться. 

— В последнее время ты так дохуя что-то читаешь и увлечённо шкрябаешь, чтобы еще и этим сверху себя мучать, — нахмурился обратно и добавил: — Мог бы себя поберечь.

На это Ло аж обернулся, но сразу же пожалел. Это что… «Осуждаю так, что укутаю в одеяле насовсем»? Такое лицо у человека может быть вообще?!

— Да ты заёб!.. — и, растерянный видом Дрейка, не иначе, всё-таки пробурчал себе под нос: — Тебе надо — сам береги.

В вечерней тишине острова, где сегодня не было ни ветра, ни звука гонимых им обычно волн, «под нос» получилось очень даже звенящим. Казалось, по всем кофейникам на кухне прошлось эхом. 

Стало как-то тревожно. Недавно Дрейк так интересно позеленел одними только руками по локоть, вырывая у Ло очень ценный артефакт… вот сейчас он, кажется, был на пути частичного позеленения то ли головой, то ли снова руками с последующим разносом самим же натащенного ценного хлама. 

— Что? — вместо этого он застыл с уже переставшим быть привычным нечитаемым лицом. Хлам для Ло и правда ему так дорог, что ли? Ещё и пыхтеть начал. Это он на совесть давит?

— Ничего, — слишком резко заявил Ло и на всякий случай взмахнул руками. — Всё, все карандаши в твоём сраном стакане, доволен?

— Нет, не доволен, — всё так же натянуто-спокойно сказал Дрейк. — Теперь надо найти для стакана место в твоей системе полок, поставить его туда и закончить с работой на сегодня.

— То есть ты с порога раскомандовался и ждёшь, что я просто так буду плясать под твою дудку?

— Можно с жуткими, жуткими ворчаниями.

Ло не спеша поставил стакан на стол. Заметил под стулом ещё одну ручку, но решил, что её можно добавить и потом.

План Б. Наброситься на Дрейка, вдавив в косяк. Он точно ничего не заподозрит.

Ну не самому же до кровати идти.

* * *

Встали они ближе к вечеру. Ло задумчиво сжимал чашку с кофе, привычно опершись на кухонную стойку, и вдруг протянул:

— Должен сказать, Дрейк-я, тебе тоже стоит себя поберечь. Не моё дело, конечно, где тебя там носит, но ты явно какой-то... уставший.

Дрейк нахмурился.

— Это ты ещё к че...

— Или обычно ты сначала прёшься к себе, отдыхаешь и приходишь сюда, — продолжал Ло свой задумчивый монолог. Нахмурился. — Это, кстати, объясняет, почему ты обычно весь в чистеньком. А я-то думал, что ты без меня действуешь не так разрушительно. Или что можешь в форме как-то кровищу с себя убрать отдельной... фруктовой техникой, а когда мы вместе — оставляешь только ради меня.

— Я все ещё не понимаю, о чём ты, — улыбнулся в чай Дрейк, сидя на привычном месте за столом. Но потом резко поднял глаза на Ло: — Только не говори мне, что это ты так возмущаешься тем, что в кои-то веки не похож на жертву побоев.

Ло задумчиво хмыкнул и уставился в стену. Прошла добрая минута. Дрейк начинал всерьёз волноваться. Если допустить очень даже правдоподобную мысль, что Ло опять увлёкся чем-то и долго не спал до его возвращения — а он был в своём праве работать как ему нравится, в самом деле, но и не беситься из-за этого у Дрейка пока не выходило. Но даже при таком раскладе он вёл себя странно. У него непроизвольно, и не от возбуждения, как обычно, дёргались руки, а взгляд иногда совсем уж стекленел. С тех пор, как он «пообщался» с тем ебучим ящиком, с ним что-то случилось. Но не допрашивать же его.

— Я не возмущаюсь, а констатирую факты. Совсем не жалуюсь. — Ло поджал губы и прижал чашку к груди посильнее. — Меня не в чем винить, я, может, быстро привыкаю к хорошему.

— Знаешь, иногда даже меня пугает твоё «хорошее», — вздохнул Дрейк. — Может, это я решил для разнообразия не увлекаться, и...

— И всего меня зализать, да-да, — перебил Ло, резко покраснев. — Но должна же быть последовательность! Сначала ранить, потом уже лизать — это обычная, не знаю, биология.

— Это ты у нас спец всех наук, — улыбнулся Дрейк, — а я — обычный парень, сын пирата к тому же.

Ло закатил глаза.

— Иногда я даже не знаю, это ты такой от природы умный или просто пиздишь.

— Не вижу смысла уточнять, когда ещё услышу от тебя, что умный. — Как раз отпивавший кофе Ло комично подавился, и Дрейк подумал, что это отличный момент, чтобы сменить тему на нужную: — Когда мы нашли коробку, ты первым делом сказал про шёпот. Ты знал, что там? 

Ло, как назло, подавился как-то уж слишком сильно, пофыркал, почти по-кошачьи попыхтел, сдался и пошёл за новой кофтой. И правильно, на автомате подумал Дрейк. И вздохнул. Почему эти мысли раньше всех стали привычными?

— Я просто читал об этом ещё в детстве, — негромко донеслось из комнаты, а потом Ло будто рылся на полке и продолжил прямо оттуда. Дрейк привычно напряг слух. — Это была легенда, не более. О том, что Древний Бог заключил свою волю в головоломку, которую невозможно решить. Она и загадки, в общем-то, не особо загадывает. При любом взаимодействии шепчет про секреты бытия, и ты просто веришь и хочешь узнать ответ. Мне легенды из этой книжки запомнились тем, что уж больно выбивались из общей массы легенд о фруктах.

— Если честно, ни разу не слышал, — поддержал разговор Дрейк.

— Ни одной? — зашёл обратно Ло.

— Как-то... — наверное, сказать, что в детстве не читал, да и сейчас не любит, слишком пошатнёт Ло картину мира. — Не попадались мне они. И о чём же эти легенды обычно? 

— В основном о принцах, принцессах и великой любви, — закатил глаза Ло. — Просто бредни с нереалистично хорошим концом. И фруктами.

— То есть сказки. И как же это выглядит?

— Ну, — немного смутился Ло, — не то чтобы я изучал их так уж детально, но... — он резко запнулся, весь напрягся и часто заморгал. — Но когда был маленький, дома они были.

— Ладно, — быстро сменил тему Дрейк, — и как же сила фруктов помогает в них героям?

— Да обычная магия, — отмахнулся Ло. — Типа, знахарка трогает тебя, и с пробуждением в случайный момент жизни «скрытой силы» — я предполагаю, что хаки, — ты начинаешь чувствовать предназначенного тебе судьбой человека в любой точке мира. Наверное, при условии, что он тоже владеет хаки, — Ло нахмурился, — точно не помню, — и, спохватившись, что помнить такое, пожалуй, не обязательно, вернулся к теме: — Чем это помогает, не очень представляю, но у этой сказки есть разные вариации. Ну, это из бесполезного и романтичного, но хотя бы интересного.

Ло замолк и запоздало покраснел. Даже как-то отрывать его от этого не хотелось.

— Да, жалко, что ты не изучил вопрос достаточно подробно, — задумчиво протянул Дрейк, всё-таки над ним сжалившись. Нет, назвать его романтиком, он, пожалуй, не решится, сам-то тогда кто? — Но насколько понимаю, сказки — сказки и есть. Силы злодея как парамеция, удобные способности, чтобы вызволять принцесс и решать загадки — тоже фрукты. Всякое такое?

— Да, именно так, — облегчённо вздохнул Ло, положил на стол какую-то книгу и отправился делать новый кофе. Выглядела книга как-то жутковато, не считая десятка слишком весёленьких закладок. — Так вот, в этом сборнике легенды совсем другого толка. Что сама планета — живое существо, заточённая душа, а фрукты — её способ получать информацию, проживать чужие жизни. Там много абсолютно унылого бреда, а автор или авторы — большие фантазёры, но... Короче, было там про фрукт-ящик, который то ли головоломка, то ли нет. Я любил эту историю и часто вспоминал, когда... маленьким остался один. Поэтому и сказал про шёпот. По легенде выходит, что чем сильнее потенциал — видимо, имеющийся фрукт нашедшего, — тем отчётливее он этот ящик слышит. А если выдерживает «магическую силу» достаточно долго, не поехав кукухой, со временем заключает с артефактом своего рода союз, головоломки становятся и правда...

— Погоди, насколько маленьким?

— Достаточно маленьким, чтобы не понять, что речь вообще про фрукты, — отмахнулся Ло, полностью игнорируя его взволнованный тон и припоминая дальше: — По общему посылу этих легенд, планета не может общаться с теми, кто ее населяет, не ломая их в процессе. И вообще довольно кровожадна. Типа, выжидает чего-то, собирает информацию, а потом всему наступит большой пиздец. Но тот, кто станет мастером головоломки, окажется на её стороне. — Ло грустно вздохнул, всё ещё не оборачиваясь от кофейника. — В общем, я думал, что самый умный и точно с ней подружусь. Хотя теперь понимаю, что без фрукта она перемелет в порошок и не заметит, просто попытавшись «нашептать».

— Скажу честно, я тут разрываюсь между тем, нахуя она тебе маленькому была нужна, и более актуальным причинённым ею же вредом...

— Моё детство — точно не твоя забота, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Ло. 

— Ладно. 

— И не пыхти, блядь, мы тут про неподвластные человеку силы толкуем.

— А там, видимо, всё было людям подвластно?

— Пошёл ты, — беззлобно прошипел Ло, слишком резко наливая кофе. — Мне тоже в тебе порыться? Могу подопрашивать, а могу, кстати, и буквально, — пробурчал он. 

Напряжённая тишина была тут чем-то непривычным и била как-то особо. И все окружающие вещи, хоть и создавали некое подобие уюта, тоже не помогали. Дрейк уже отвык от ощущения, что не знает, что сказать или сделать вот так, с Ло наедине, когда сам же испортил настроение, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже.

Как-то раз, давно-давно, Ло, убегая с ним от очередного взрыва, в сердцах заорал: «Почему с тобой всё всегда так, блядь?!» — и показалось, что он и не про взрыв, а как-то... в целом. Хотя про взрыв, наверное, тоже.

Резкое осознание, впрочем, отбило всю внезапную меланхолию. Правда, заговорили они с как раз развернувшимся, опершись на стойку, Ло, по случайности, одновременно:

— Погоди, а ничего, что я ящик просто в море выкинул?

— Тогда хотелось силы и чтобы весь мир посыпался на хуй.

И уставились друг на друга. А потом Ло вдруг рассмеялся:

— Ну, почти, — с ухмылкой заключил он. И рассудительно добавил: — Что выкинул в море — ничего. Это же фрукт. Может, конкретно этот просто вернётся под земную кору передать сердцу мира, что узнал, или ещё какая хуйня в этом роде.

— Ага, — тупо отозвался Дрейк.

— У тебя такой потерянный вид, — всё ещё ухмыляясь продолжил Ло. А потом вздохнул и сжалился: — Маленьким я был очень злобным. Хотел, чтобы всё кончилось, не особо принципиально, для меня или мира. Желательно, кроваво и со взрывами. От моего дома, где были сказки, камня на камне не осталось, а что могло гореть — сгорело, — Ло приводил монотонную справку, от чего у Дрейка сжалось сердце. — Но я понимал, что легенда — просто легенда. А когда подрос, другие были проблемы. Так что и забылось. Просто часто в пиздецовые моменты вспоминал о «тьме и пустоте» из этой книжки, эдакая шутка для меня одного, — и просто пожал плечами. 

— Это…

— Было давно, — решительно перебил Ло.

— Ладно. 

— Дрейк-я, не делай такое лицо, я в порядке.

— А сейчас? У тебя вчера руки тряслись…

— Слушай, — заговорил Ло с наигранной серьёзностью, но тёплая и теперь расслабленная улыбка выдавала его с головой, — ты на много маленьких динозавриков порвёшься волноваться за меня по всем поводам сразу. У меня правда были треморы, но я… убрал их Опе-Опе. Как в тот раз, помнишь?

— Помню, — нехотя отозвался он, медленно отпивая от остывшего чая. То есть Ло был в порядке? И чёрт с ним, с этим ящиком, будь тот тайной мироздания или обычным ебанутым фруктом. — Но это было явно до вчера.

Ло вздохнул.

— Возможно, я трое суток не спал до твоего прихода, — обречённо признался он, явно готовясь то ли к разносу, то ли к очередной драматичной реакции от Дрейка. — У тебя есть свои дела, а мне нужен был большой детальный план! Но... я заработался и заставил тебя волноваться, извини.

— Ценю честность, но я, если что, догадался, — улыбнулся Дрейк, пряча в кружке лицо.

Ебанутое у них всё же «в порядке». Но уж какое есть.

* * *

Так они и сидели в теперь снова уютной тишине. Можно было бы романтично сказать, что хоть день выдался и безветренным, наступившая за время разговора темнота за огромным окном олицетворяла всякую невеселую и зачастую опасную хуйню, а здесь… Здесь было по-домашнему тепло. И всё такое. 

Сменивший за последний час штук двадцать сложных выражений лиц Дрейк легко успокаивал его, успокаиваясь сам. Воспоминания и правда перестали быть болезненными. Почти сказочная белиберда.

Ло похлопал глазами.

А ведь он и правда после Флеванса мечтал найти этот ящик. Даже иронично, что именно ящик. Нашёл-то в итоге другой, да такой, что легендарный на хуй забылся. Всё думал, что в книге на столе многие легенды не сходились между собой. Что непонятно было, как эти особые фрукты передают информацию, куда надо, передают ли вообще, почему остальные фрукты не передают… как-то получив Опе-Опе и ломая голову, как освоить хоть как-то то, что буквально находилось в теле, стало не до тайн мира из старой книжки. 

— Если уж на то пошло, то проверку ящиком я не выдержал, — вдруг снова ухмыльнулся он. — Не суждено мне положить миру конец.

— Какое упущение, — устало вздохнул Дрейк. — По мне, это скорее значит, что там хуёво работающая парамеция: твой фрукт едва ли слабый.

— А владелец? — почти беззаботно спросил он.

— Когда как, — фыркнул Дрейк. — Когда долго не спит — точно морально нестабилен.

— Может, тебе сюда перебраться?

Теперь комично подавился Дрейк.

— Извини, что?

— Я просто спросил. А вообще забудь, я передумал, если ты тащишь столько хлама для меня, то боюсь представить, сколько у тебя самого ненужной хуйни.

— У меня, — отвёл глаза Дрейк, — ничего особо нет. По сравнению с этим местом — голые стены.

И что полагалось на такое вот говорить? Может… Ло просто стоит притащить со следующей вылазки что-нибудь для Дрейка? Вряд ли это так уж сложно. 

Они помолчали ещё какое-то время.

— Предложение в силе, места тут много и всё такое. Например, сейчас я могу пойти поработать, а ты заняться чем-нибудь своим, совсем мне не мешая.

— Какой тонкий намёк. Тогда выпью ещё чая и приготовлю что-нибудь.

— Предложение также означает, — резко добавил Ло, — что тебе не надо, приходя, тупить на пороге в ожидании приглашения, а потом постоянно говорить мне, что делаешь.

— Совсем? — вдруг хитро улыбнулся Дрейк, медленно поднимаясь со стула и глядя прямо на него.

— Сов… ладно, чего ты задумал, Дрейк-я? — опасливо уставился Ло, слегка вдавившись в кухонную стойку.

Но Дрейк просто в два шага подошёл к нему, склонился поцеловать… и застыл, едва касаясь губ губами. Через минуту Ло раскрыл зажмуренные было глаза и хмуро уставился на его чёртову ухмылку, усиленно пытаясь не краснеть.

— И что бы это могло значить?

— Не могу даже решить с этой новой свободой выбора, отвечать тебе или нет. Но ты так смущаешься, если вот так остановиться...

— Очень ценная информация. Обязательно её запишу. Потом.

— Хм, а чего не сейчас? — Дрейк опустился к шее, поцеловал и слегка прикусил.

— Мне так надо поработать, — жалобно протянул он. Даже голос почти не дрожал, впору было собой гордиться. Правда, Дрейк продолжал кусать, усложняя задачу. — Разве что ты меня… отвлечёшь. К-как-нибудь ужасно.

— Ещё ужаснее? — улыбнулся Дрейк ему в шею и прикусил сильнее.

— Да-а… 

— Так говорить мне, что собираюсь делать, или нет? — поддразнил он.

— Делай что хочешь, — просто ответил Ло.

И теперь Дрейк его поцеловал.

* * *

— Знаешь, я начинаю привыкать вот так сидеть с тобой на кухне после… насыщенных событиями ночей. И говорить о всяком, — будто нехотя признал очень довольный Ло на следующий день. Сегодня было ветреннее, но теплее, поэтому он вовсю сверкал изукрашенной шеей и очень мешал сосредоточиться даже на расслабленном разговоре ни о чём.

— Наверное, это не так уж плохо — пока не мешает твоим великим планам и моим важным делам, — просто пожал плечами Дрейк.

— Пожалуй… — Ло отпил из чашки в глубокой задумчивости. — Знаешь… — и замолк.

Дрейк поймал себя на том, что его больше не пугает, о чём сейчас мог задуматься Ло, при всём почти бесконечном многообразии вариантов. Он может и с интересом послушать про новую совместную вылазку, и про очередную изученную теорию, и про новую технику, пришедшую Ло в голову. Может порассуждать с Ло об устройстве мира, глупых сказках и, если будет аккуратен, чём-нибудь личном. А если Ло вдруг расстроится, найти слова или молча обернуть в любое из стратегично натащенных и разложенных по дому одеял.

— Может быть, знаю, но давай ты уточнишь, вдруг я переоцениваю свои умственные способности, — с ухмылкой сказал он.

— Очень смешно, — закатил глаза Ло, но тоже ухмыльнулся. И добавил: — Этот стакан для карандашей, который ты принёс. Я бы промолчал, но чем больше на него смотрю… он очень подозрительно зелёный.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— И не делай это своё «не понимаю, о чём»… — Ло запнулся и нахмурился, — да, вот это лицо. Он абсолютно в цвет твоей чешуи.

— Какое удачное совпадение, — легко согласился Дрейк. И беззаботно добавил: — Будет напоминать тебе обо мне, когда меня нет рядом. Жаль, что ты никогда не сможешь узнать наверняка, дальтоник я или нет.

— Что?

— Что?

И Дрейк провёл остаток утра, удовлетворённо попивая чай в теперь, видимо, и своём доме. С мирной картиной за окном и под привычно громкие и неизменно успокаивающие вопли про «придурка» и «хитрое зелёное зубастое ебало». Даже довольно похмыкать под последовавшие жалобы «ну тебе что, жалко рассказать» довелось.

Каким бы мир ни был ебанутым, здесь, пожалуй, он хотя бы наконец-то имел смысл.


End file.
